


Confete

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Delirium, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Então... quer dizer que não podemos casar-nos? E que não posso escolher as decorações pela igreja, o vestuário, os padrinhos e tudo o resto?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Confete

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Confete**

“Kota?”

Yabu levantou o olhar do livro que estava a ler, a olhar o seu namorado em ar de espera.

“Que se passa, Kei-chan?” perguntou, a fazer-lhe sinal de ir a sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá.

O menor alcançou-o, a apoiar-se contra dele e a meter-lhe a cabeça contra um ombro.

“Pensava em quando vamos casar-nos. Sim, eu sei que não é possível e que temos de esperar de fazer trinta anos e tudo, mais...” suspirou teatralmente, a desprender-se mais contra dele. “Sempre é melhor estar preparados, não é? E logo hoje enquanto filmávamos olhava Yama-chan, e pensei que gostaria que o dia do nosso casamento ele espalhasse pétalas no altar. O que achas?” concluiu, a abrir os olhos na sua expressão inocente que ao longo dos anos só tinha gerado problemas a Kota.

Olhou-o com ar confuso muito tempo, a apertar os olhos como à procura de algum detalhe, ou à espera que o menor caísse na gargalhada.

Quando não passou nada, finalmente decidiu de responder.

“Kei, fumaste algo estranho ultimamente?” perguntou, enquanto Inoo punha um ar ofendido pela pergunta.

“E porque deveria?” disse, como se fosse Kota a ter enlouquecido.

“Porque somos dois homens, Kei. E não podemos casar-nos em Japão. E mesmo se pudéssemos, certamente não podemos casar-nos numa igreja.” pensou um momento, logo continuou. “Mas mesmo que pudéssemos fazer todas estas coisas, duvido fortemente que Ryosuke prestaria-se a percorrer um corredor a espalhar aqui e ali pétalas de flores.” concluiu, a abanar repetidamente a cabeça.

Viu Kei morder-se um lábio e olha-lo com ar desapontado.

“Então... quer dizer que não podemos casar-nos? E que não posso escolher as decorações pela igreja, o vestuário, os padrinhos e tudo o resto?” perguntou, num murmúrio, e Kota sabia perfeitamente que isso era o seu tom favorito quando queria fazê-lo sentir culpado.

Ficou em silencio por uns minutos, a sentir-se desconfortável com o seu olhar em cima, e por fim suspirou.

“Bem. Então acho que... se poderia fazer algo. Poderia falar com o Primeiro-Ministro. E talvez com o Papa também.” disse, devagar.

Kei olhou-o a sorrir, logo debruçou-se e abraçou-o.

“Obrigado, Ko!” exclamou, a apoiar o queixo no seu ombro. “Então podemos casar-nos numa igreja? E Chii pode ser o meu padrinho? E Yamada pode espalhar as pétalas no altar?” disse, depressa, e tudo o que pôde fazer Kota foi suspirar e abraça-lo.

“Claro, Kei. Podemos fazer tudo o que queres, o importante é que sejas feliz.” disse-lhe, a abanar brevemente a cabeça.

No fundo, porque discutir?

O importante era que Kei fosse sempre convencido de ter levado a sua avante.

E que pensasse também que o seu Kota pudesse mesmo falar com o Primeiro-Ministro, e também com o Papa se estava necessário.

Quem era ele para desmenti-lo, no fundo?


End file.
